1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearable assemblies for carrying devices or objects. More particularly, the invention is directed to wearable assemblies that are configured for holding and carrying electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable media players have become commonplace over the last several years. Modern media players and cellular telephones are capable of providing audio and video content stored internally, and many enable users to access content from the Internet.
Consumers typically place their media players within protective pouches and carry their players in pockets or purses. Consumers may also place media players in an article of apparel such as wristbands or armbands to provide the consumers with more convenient access to the devices. However, these approaches do not provide the flexibility or comfort necessary for consumers to enjoy the full capabilities of the devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for improving wearable assemblies that hold and carry devices.